05891
}} is the 5,893rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 11 April, 2011. Written by STEPHEN BENNETT Directed by TIM DOWD Plot Part 1 At the B&B, Val and Eric have a go at Amy as she comes down the stairs for getting in at 1am. Amy can't see what they're so worried about. Val and Eric can't believe her cheek and mention the petty cash. Outside, Jacob moans to Leyla about wanting Xbox games and thinks he'll ask his dad. Kelly chases after Elliot and apologises to Bob for being in the way at Tall Trees Cottage. She thinks she should be paying rent but Bob assures her it's ok. Amy's late to work at the shop and David fishes to find out about her night. Amy delights in telling him and Leyla that she met a man. In the pub, Chas and Diane are talking about the pub ambience when Jimmy asks for loo roll in the gents. Marlon's asking Paddy and Rhona to help choose wallpaper for the baby's nursery. At Tug Ghyll, Cameron and Debbie are having lunch when Amy knocks at the door and asks if she can see if she left her silver chain with an 'A' on it at the garage. She makes it pretty clear what went on with her and Cain and Debbie hopes it's not true. Moira brings John and Holly a brew in the barn at Butlers Farm. Holly apologises for not being as good as Adam. John reckons he should hire a lad he's heard about from Robblesfield. John assures Moira everything will be ok. David tells Amy to hurry up and get back to work and Amy drops hints about last night. David wants to find out who it is and can't believe it when he realises it's Cain Part 2 In Leyla's shop, David wants to know if Amy's telling the truth about Cain. David is frustrated with her because he cares - Amy thinks he didn't care in the pub last night. In the pub, Chas and Diane are going over the rota and Alicia realises she's not in much. Alicia sees it as a vendetta. Cameron's hanging round the garage chatting to Debbie. Cain rocks up and Debbie yells at him about Amy - she tells him Amy's only 16. Cain won't let her lecture him but Debbie thinks he's disgusting. Coming out of Tall Trees, Marlon has Rhona's approval of the nursery and he's really excited. Marlon nervously asks what the sleepover arrangements will be. Rhona is unsure, thinking the baby will need its mum. She grudgingly says it's ok but clearly doesn't mean it. In the pub, Kelly worries to Jimmy about overstaying her welcome at Tall Trees. He offers to pay some rent but Kelly pretends she wouldn't want that. At the shop, Amy runs over to Cain and he's hostile, telling her he's not interested. David sees how he speaks to her. At Butlers, Adam clashes with Holly. John tells Adam he's been replaced. Moira thinks he was harsh. At Farrers Cottage, Alicia sees the shop keys on the floor and tentatively goes inside. David goes after Amy and she tells him the keys are through the letter box. He tells her he saw what happened with Cain and comforts her, giving her a hug. He tells her he really likes her and it's obvious Amy reads more into it. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday